Lies she told
by blackandred34
Summary: She will never tell those stories, those secrets about him but sometimes faith likes playing dirty. What if Meredith had a secret too? a secret that would make Derek's life so much harder suck at summaries but give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**storyline:What if Meredith had secret almost as bad as Dereks?Picks up after Derek chooses Addison.**

*In the scrub room*

"You are choosing her.."Meredith said

"She is my wife"Derek said apologeticly "Meredith I lied to you in the worst way and I am sorry" He said trying to salvage some kind of relationship with her "You trusted me and opened up to me" He said and reached for her...

"I did trust you "She said "But I didn't open up to you" And with that she pulled away and left the room leaving behind an amazed Derek trying to find out what that meant.

*That night*

Meredith and Cristina were having drinks over Joey's. Meredith told her everything that happened

"So what did you mean about not opening up to him?"Cristina asked and saw meredith feeling uncomfortable "Look you dont hav..."

"I was engaged! I mean I am sort of like I bailed a week before the wedding with a note.."Meredith said drunk her glass

"Wow! Emm We dont have to talk about it if.."Cristina tried to hide her suprise

"Yeah we wont talk about it EVER. AGAIN.

*3 weeks later*

The chief had gathered all of the surgical stuff to make an announcement

"What do you think it is?"Cristina asked Meredith

"A new cardio for sure"Alex said

"You think?"Izzie asked

"Yeah no doubt"Meredith said acting like she cared but really she cared about Addison and Derek on the other side of the room looking like they are in a fight

"Listen up people today we welcome to our surgical stuff a new cardiothoracic surgeon Riggs"Webber said and everybody clapped except for Meredith

"Told ya"Alex said and took off

"Cristina... Cristina! Did he just say Nathan Riggs?"

"Yeah why? Ohh my gosh he is your...Your fiance?"

"Oh god"

"Lets get out of here"Cristina said and started walking when they heard the chief calling meredith's name

"Meredith please come here"He yelled while talking to nathan,Derek and Addison "She is incredible"

"Chief Doctors"She recognised all of them and saw Nathan's Jaw drop

"Well Meredith this is..."Richard said but Nathan cut him off

"No need for introductions Meredith knows who I am very well... I used to know her well too"Nathan said never taking his eyes off Meredith's

"Ohh well"Richard said confused and looked at Addison and Derek for help understanding but they were in the dark as well

 ** _To be continued?_**

 _ **Do you guys like the story line or should I Give it up?**_


	2. Chapter 2

A very uncomfortable silence fell over the room and Derek Addison richard and Cristina could cut the tension between Meredith and Nathan with a Knife but they all thought silence was better than speaking right now so when Derek opened his mouth to speak Cristina cut him off

"So Meredith and I have a lot of things to do so.."Cristina said and connected hair hand with Meredith to get her to move but clueless Richard had other plans

"Well I was hoping Meredith would so around" Richard looked at both of them trying to get a reaction "Since youu know each other?"He asked but the question was aimed to everybody but Nathan and Meredith

"Well if is ok with remembering the old times I am more than happy to"Nathan said with that smile that he knew Meredith could never resist

"Well since is ok I am too"Meredith said and smiled too. She really did not need to end up in bed with her ex-fiance espesially now that he is her boss but she knew herself and him too well he probably already made dinner plans

"Alright then"Richard said and everybody left but Derek basically run away from Addison and hid in a supply closet

 _"Okay.. Alright she just know a very hot cardiothoracic surgeon not a big deal she knows many of them it is not like she is going to sleep with or has she already..."_ Thoughts like this tun through Derek's Mind and he could swear he didnt hear the door opening and two people coming in

*Meanwhile*

So this is the or board..."Meredith said and spoted the supply closet "And now there is the supply closet" she said walking down the aisle and getting in not knowing that it was already occupied

Derek stand up to leave the man and woman alone but when he saw who they were he decided against it and stayed there to listen to them

"What the hell are you doing here Nathan?"Meredith asked as she leaned on the wall

 _'She seems at ease with him more than she was with me'_ Derek thought

"Not following you..."Nathan said

"Well then what brings you to Siattle?"Meredith said ironicly

"The best job offer that somebody could have"Nathan said

 _'Clearly they are both masters of sarcasm and Irony'_

"Wow faith has a thing for me doesnt it.."Meredith said

 _'Why is she at ease with him he could kiss right now and she wouldn't care"_

"yeah"Nathan said and leaned against the wall next to her

"We are screwed arent we?"Meredith said with a small laugh as she sank to the floor Nathan closely following

"I guess we are"He whispered before kissing her

It was soft full of doubt Meredith could sense his second thoughts so she deepend the kiss

 _'What the...'_ Derek was litellarly shaking he was about to get there and demand explanations when her pager went off _'thank you lord'_

"I have to go"Meredith said and run off leaving Nathan there alone

"What are you doing Nathan" He whispered to himself before leaving as well

* * *

"Derek!"Addison yelled "I have been looking for you what happened you look like you saw a ghost" His wife asked seeing how pale he looked

"Nothing happened don't worry"He said not even looking at her he was looking for Meredith he wanted an explanation or an excuse "Listen I have to go"Derek said after spotting Meredith

" !"He said and pushed her in an on-call

"Addie what is going on?"Callie asked as she approached her friend

"My husband just brushed me off and got in an on-call room with his ex-mistress"Addison said and left

* * *

"What the hell Derek?"

"Would you ever tell me?"He asked and looked at her with a sad look

"Tell you wh... You know..."Meredith said

"Yeah, you have secrets too"Derek said and sat on a bed

"It is not the same"Meredith snapped at his comment

"Ohh really you were engaged I was married you run away for no reason I got cheated on"Derek said angrily "I Dont know who is worst"

"You really gonna go there?"Meredith asked and sat next to him

"Are two back together?" He asked and looked down to the floor

"No not yet"Answered looking down as well

"Yet?"

"I know me to well I know how this story ends"Meredith said

"Wow!" Derek said disappointed and stormed out of the room


	3. Chapter 3

_"Baby where you at?"Nathan yelled looking for his fiance "Meredith?" He approached their leaving room and saw a note on the table_

 _ **Dear Nathan,**_

 _ **I am guessing by now you already have an idea about what is going on. I left. I packed my things and left please dont follow me or try to find me and PLEASE do not think this is something you did wrong this is my fault and only mine I love you and I always will but you need to find someone who can**_ _ **give you what you want.. a wife and a child I am neither of those I cant be a wife and I am not a mother either**_ _ **not anymore anyways... Yes I was pregnate but I couldn't keep it Nathan it was too soon and the thruth is I couldnt lie to you and I couldnt tell you so there is the truth..**_

 _"Owen!"Nathan called his best friend and Best man_

 _"Nathan wha is it?"_

 _"She left"_

 _"Who left?"_

 _"Meredith..SHE LEFT!"_

* * *

That is what Nathan beens thinking all morning as he was watching the rain falling from the attendings lounge

"You look all thoughtful" Addison teased him

"Yeah I am"Nathan said and took a ship of his coffee

"Bad breakup?" Addison asked and sat on the sofa behind Nathan who was looking out the window with his back to Addison

"Long time ago... But still hurts the same..."Nathan said

"Yeah I know that feeling you know Derek and I we are still fighting for this to get back to where we were"Addison and that won Nathan attention

"You and Shep have problems?"Nathan asked and turned around

*After 20 minutes*

"Wow that explains a lot"Nathan said

"What do you mean?"Addison asked

"Well he is being giving me a look"Addison still clueless to his past "Ok you told me your story time to tell you mine"

"Ok"Addison said and settled in

"I fell in love with an incredible girl she was amazing that I forgot I was a man and she was a girl not knowing what love is and wanting all or nothing I mean she was a Med school seniour We were together for 2 years and I proposed to her she said yes and a week before the wedding I came home to find a note saying she left because she was pregnate and had an abortion"Nathan said and looked over Addison

"Wow yours is worst"

"Worst part I didnt want a child not yet anyways also her name is Meredith Grey"Nathan said and sunk in the sofa

* * *

 **This is just a filler**


	4. Chapter 4

While Addison and Nathan were bonding Derek and Meredith were working on a case on the other side of the hospital in a conference room.

"So with the surgery he dies on a table and without it he dies on a sundy beach"Meredith said as she crashed into a chair

"Well he has a big chance with the surgery... I would do it"Derek said and leaned against the table "Why did you leave ?"

"Excuse me?"Meredith asked

"Him the past 2 days he has been mister amazing so why would you leave him"

"I was happy with him and I love him it is just..." Derek looked up at sound the of the four letter word

"Love?"He cut her off "You still love him?"

"Just I dont know..."

"You do.."Derek said and they just looked at each other

* * *

"Why didnt you look for her?"Addison asked

"Cause she asked me" he said and earned himself a for-real-look "I always do as she asks me if I dont I regret it"

"Tell the truth Nathan"

"She was pregnate and didnt tell me... she killed my child... I mean I forgave her..."

"Or you thought you did"Addison said thinking derek and herself

"No I did! it's just... I mean I didn't want a kid but you dont just kill a baby"

A comfortable silence fell over the room when Nathan's pager went off

* * *

"What do we got?" Nathan asked he approached the gurney

"26year old female she got crushed by a truck we have everything and everywhere"Meredith said in frustration

"Take it easy Grey"He said with that smile she could never resist and she smiled back

"If you two would.."Derek said and looked at the patient

"yes yeah"Nathan and Meredith said simuteniously

* * *

"So are you done?"Derek asked

"Yeah I am... You are free to begin your craniotomy Doctor " He said and started taking his scrubs off "She is not that much of a goner after all "

"We took it easy again"Meredith said and smiled

"It's an inside joke once I had this case and Meredith was in the hospital the guy should die and I freaked out because I knew him and Meredith was like "Take it easy Riggs"He said and looked at Meredith's eyes "And guess what!He made it"Nathan said and looked at the nurses who smiled back at him

After the surgery when Derek and Meredith were scrubing out

"What the hell was that?"Derek asked

"What do you mean?"

"I need my intern not an engaged teenager" He said and stormed out

Derek couldn't believe he just said that but he couldn't stop either he definetely didn't need Meredith having chance at marriage when his own is falling apart yet again

* * *

*Later that day*

Derek was enjoying lunch in his office when his wife came

"Derek!"She said louder than she should

"Addison what is it?" He said obviously not happy to see her

"You know you could try stop being jealous he had her before you did"Addison was planning to take it easy but he had his 'nice' behaviour again

"How do you know about that?"Derek looked at her wide-eyed

"I know the whole story and she won't be perfect to you after you know"

*Meanwhile*

"Doctor Grey!"Nathan yelled

"Doctor Riggs how can I help you.."she answered but was cutted of by him pushing her in an on-call room "What the.."

"Go on a date with me"

"What?"

" . . "

"No"

"Why?"Nathan asked dissaponted

"Because"Meredith said and left

*Back at dereks office*

"How the hell do you now he was telling the truth?"Derek was pacing up and down he couldn't believe it

"Well he looked sincere enough"

"You are telling me she killed a child..."

"A fetus"addison corrected

"A life! non the less"Derek continued

"Well yeah..."

Hours passed quicker than usual today Derek thought, turns out when somebody is a total liar it gives you food for thought. He was sitting on a bech outside the ER it was nice and he had complete vision of the people coming in and out while they could barely notice him. He was thinking when he saw Meredith exiting the building and Nathan 2 steps behind her

"What do you want Nathan?"

"You god damn it! I want you! I don't care about anything else! I want to know what YOU think not your friends"

"Nobody tells me what to think."

"Okay, good, 'cause I don't want their opinion, okay? I care about what you think."

"About you? Actually, I think a lot of things."

"No, no, no.No more quips.I'll tell you what I think.I think about you a ? I can't I'm telling you I am in if you are.I am in this , I'm just I'm just gonna ask you do you think? Actually, don't till you when you do, just give me a call. And know I forgave you long time ago.."Nathan gave his speech that brought tears to Meredith's eyed and started walking away when Meredith tugged on his shoulder turned him around and kissed him.

"You have got to be kidding Me!"Derek said but they didnt hear it they were busy falling in love again

* * *

 _ **You guys should know I really Imagine my stories as if they are a movie so they are written in that kind of way so some imagination is needed.**_

Okay, good, 'cause I don't want their opinion, okay? I care about what you think. About you? Actually, I think a lot of things. No, no, no. No banter. No more quips. I'll tell you what I think. I think about you a lot. Okay? I can't stop. And I'm telling you I am in if you are. I am in this. So, I'm just I'm just gonna ask you outright. What do you think? Actually, don't answer. Not till you know. And when you do, just give me a call.

Read more: . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=greys-anatomy&episode=s13e15 


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith was woken up by sunrises hitting her face and once she remembered what had happened last night she smiled. She picked up the blanket and covered herself looking around Nathan was nowhere to be seen but his side was still warm and then the door opened and a freshly showered Nathan emerged with a towel that hunged low on his hips

"Goodmorning" He said and leaned to kiss her but Meredith didnt want to stop at once kiss so she kissed him again and again "I can make you breakfast"He said between kisses

"No breakfast this is better" she said and dragged him on the bed

* * *

Addison was worried sick and hadn't slept all night her husband was supposed to be home last night but he hadn't been home all night and now the sun was rising and her mind was drifting to the worst. Until a very hangover Derek came through the trailer door

"Where have you been?"Addison yelled and threw her hands in the air

"Joeys God stop yelling"

" Are you drunk?" Addison asked but she had already guessed the answer

"Not anymore" Derek said and took his clothes off

"Wanna talk about it?"Addison asked and reffered to Meredith's secret

"They went home together so dont worry I am sure they will make another one and they can get married who can stop them right?"

"Yes and she can be happy"Addison said and knew why he didn't like it but she hoped he would at least and hide it "Right?"

"Right... Just..."Derek said and stand up in a sitting position on the bed next to Addison

"She lied to me and then she said I lied but she killed her own child and god this is a mess..."

"Yeah it is" Addison said and stroked his back "He forgave her they can have a new start together and we can have ours. Derek this is good"

"Yeah I guess it is"He said not very convisingly and went into the shower

* * *

Falling on the Bed Meredith and Nathan were panting

"ok now you can make me that breakfast"Meredith said and laughed

"Go have a shower I will make eggs"He smiled back before kissing her and leaving

Getting in the shower and feeling the water hitting her Meredith felt a wave of happyness hitting her and she knew she had to tell him the truth. Both of them. She had to tell both Nathan and Derek and she would. Tonight.

They finished their breakfast and head to the hospital together not really caring if anybody would notice

* * *

 **I started writing this and I had a great start but then my laptop run out of battery and I lost it got mad and just wrote some stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

Working today wasn't as impossible for Meredith and Nathan as they expected but the nurses did in fact got word that they arrived together today and they just couldn't shut up fortunately their discussion were something like this

"I mean they knew each other"

"You think they were dating each other and now are back together?"

"Yeah it makes sense"

* * *

At break Meredith and the others were having lunch

"God I am starving" Meredith yelled and started eating till the moment her pager went off she angrily looked at her pager but her face softened once she read what it said **MY OFFICE FOR LUNCH RIGGS**

"Were are you going?"Cristina asked as she got up

"I have to go do something"

"With someone?"Alex asked with a dirty tone and got a look from Meredith "Oh come on you come here and start eating and when you hear your pager you are ready to explode but when you read what is says you are all happy It doesnt take a freaking detective to know you are seeing somebody" Alex said and everybody looked at Meredith and Cristina who were looking at each other

"I got to go"Meredith said and disappeared

* * *

"Hey.."Meredith said as she went in Nathan's office

"Hi"He answered and guided her to his couch

"So you paged?"Meredith said trying to start a conversation

"Yeah I dont want a one night stand I want the real thing"

"what?"

"I want another chance with us"

"Ok"

"Wait you mean it?"

"Yes no running away"Meredith said and what was meant to be a kiss became a full make out session with her on top of him but hell they deserved it

* * *

"So?" Addison asked Derek who was sitting on the porch

"I dont know and I cant understand why I cant get it out of my mind"

"I do"Addison said as she sat down next to him "You loved someone you didnt know and now you question every little thing she ever told you and you feel crazy but you cant help it because the bridge you had with someone is now getting under the water" Addison said looking down talking more to herself than to Derek

"We should go to work"Derek said got up

"Yeah"Addison answered but derek was already inside

* * *

Midway through his shift he was watching the nightsky when Addison found him outside

"Today was suprisingly easy"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking"

"it's like the universe took pity in us"

"You find out that the surgeries, the consults, everything ypu do go by in a flash as you think of something else all the time"Derek said "I now understand how focused I was before because the 1 hour would look like 8 hoursnoe it I cant feel it at all"

"I know the feeling"

* * *

"Cristina!"George yelled for the third time

"WHAT GEORGE?" She asked but already knew

"Is Meredith really seeing somebody?"

"I dont know go ask her..." She said and pushed him into the stairwell he was about to start walking when he saw two people talking over two floors down

"Hey will you be home tonight?"Meredith asked Nathan

"Yeah why?"

"Many things have happened I think we should discuss them see if we still work"Meredith accidentaly found each other in the stairwell 2 minutes ago

"Ok yeah of course"

"Ok"Meredith smiled kissed him lightly on the lips and went the other way

* * *

George was devastated he went home and fell to the couch only to see Alex and Izzie

"What happened to you?"Izzie asked

"Meredith is back with her ex"

"Sheperd?"Alex asked

"No another ex Nathan Riggs"

"What they never dated"

"The did I caught them talking"

"Oh I am sorry George"

"I am not"Alex said and got a death-glare from Izzie "What? Grey is too hot for him she wants six packs and amazing face not a man that looks like he is about to walk in high-school for the first time"

* * *

The end of his shift was near and Derek decided to just go to the roof and watch Siattle's night life. As he was relaxing he heard a voice

"Beautiful isn't it?"Meredith said and slowly towards him with her hands in her jacket's pockets

"Yeah.. What's up?"

"You asked why I left him" Meredith said not looking st him "I lied to him... Twice. I didnt tell him I was pregnant and I said I aborted the child when I actually lost it"The last part gained Derek's full attention and he looked up at her to see a single tear rolling down her cheek

"I thought you should know"Derek reached out to swipe away the tear but she pulled back "This is not that Derek"She said and left

 _She is already loyal to him God let me not kill him_

* * *

Nathan was watching the news when someone knocked on his door

"Hi"Meredith said and smiled at the sight of him in black swearpants and a grey t-shirt with messy hair it felt like home

"Hi"Nathan said and kissed her "Come on in"

"You know I never got the chance to admire this place It uses natural light to change the atmosphere and the woods god it is really beautiful"

"Yeah I know I got really lucky when I bought it"

"We need to talk"

"Ok come on have a seat" Nathan said and showed her to his couch

"So remember back in Boston that I said I was pregnant"

"Meredith I forgave you for that long time ago"

"I didn't abort the child I had a miscarriage"Meredith said and looked away not wanting to see his face right now

* * *

 **SOOO he knows and he knows and Boy I dont know how this will turn out Please Review if you have any ideas cause the crazier the better an AU is**

 _ **PROMO(cause i love teasing):** He wasn't believing what he was seeing he was angry and he would most certainly yell but god a wave of relief washed over him "You really love torturing me dont you?"_


	7. Chapter 7

_"I didn't abort the c_ hild I had a miscarriage"Meredith said and looked away not wanting to see his face right now

"What?"Nathan said he was screaming from the inside this explained so many things

"I should go"Meredith said and got up

"Make one more move and I swear to god"Nathan said and got up. He was looking at her eyes trying to find an emotion but damn she is still afwully good at hiding her feeling

"Say something"Meredith said. She looked in his eyes and found anger understanding sadness everything. She found herself afraid until he wrapped his hands around her

"We don't need to talk about it"He whispered in her ear

* * *

"Excuse me I am looking for nathan riggs "

"He should be here any minute"The nurse answered. Just then the doors open for Meredith and Nathan to walk in hand in hand

He wasn't believing what he was seeing he was angry and he would most certainly do some yelling BUT hgod a wave of relief washed over him "You really love torturing me, don't you?"

"Owen Hunt!"Nathan yelled and hugged his best friend

"So what is this?"Owen asked

"This is me fixing my mistakes"Meredith said and looked at him with a sincere smile

"Oh thank god"Owen said and hugged his best friend

* * *

Meanwhile:

"God she rubs in my face all of her perfect friends"George complained to Izzie

"I am sorry George let's just get out of here"Izzie said and tried not to laugh

* * *

Later Nathan was paged and left Owen and Meredith alone

"So..."Owen said and saw Meredith smiling "You told him"

"I told him and I am finally happy"

"What did he do?"

"He hugged me and said we dont need to talk about it.."

"You know he will not ask for a child until you do noe, right?"Owen said with a laugh

"Yeah"

 **Throwback**

 _A very drunk Nathan came back after his bachelor party_

 _"Someone had fun"Meredith said laughing as he landed his head in her lap_

 _"I love you..."Nathan_ sa _id in his drunken state_

 _"I love you too"_

 _"Also strippers got nothing on you" Nathan said and Meredith laughed hystericaly_

* * *

 _"Hello?"Meredith and Owen were searching for a place to do the wedding at Meredith's place_

 _"What is it?"Owen asked seeing her_

 _"What?ok thank you"_

 _"Are you ok?"_

 _"I have hostile uterus"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I am pregnant and I will lose it!"Meredith said and collapsed_

* * *

 _ **After Meredith left:**_

 _"What did the letter say?"Owen asked once he reached his Best friends place. Nathan just gave him the letter and Owen focused in the words 'Couldn't keep it' As if she had an abortion 'God she protected him'_

* * *

 **This was small but I got nothing to write right now...**

 **Also: livelifegreysanatomy I know it is mean that is why I do it should I do sneak peeks too?**

Promo:

"Look we can make this work"He said but instead of words he got punches

"Hey"Owen yelled and run to Derek

"What!?"Derek yelled

"This!"Owen yelled and punched him


	8. Chapter 8

A week went by and Webber already offered hunt a job offer which he accepted of course there was some yelling at Meredith but right now everything was ok until Meredith until one day which started off so normal she thought it would be a good day

"Goodmorning" He said as he saw her approaching with two coffees

"Hi"She said and gave him his coffee

"So.."Derek said he wasn't mad anymore but under no circumstances was he over it

"So.. How mad are you?'

"I am not mad I just don't get it"They never really looked at each others eyes something too scared of what they will see

"Get what?"

"You told me you loved me ask me to leave my wife only to get back with your ex, Why?"

"I did love you... its like you and addison lies took over and you took a break that is whats happened here as well"

"Yeah I can live with that"Derek said _Did love?Who can stop loving somebody? What the hell does that guy even have_ "You aren't asking me to be nice to him are you?"

"God no! That would be just cruel"Meredith answered

"Good"Derek said already thinking of ways to kill him

"Good"Meredith answered and left with a smile in her face not knowing what was about to happen

Derek said he had to go and he left

* * *

During that time a patient came in and Addison was paged. A pregnant woman named Molly Thompson whose baby was diagnosed with a congenital diaphragmatic hernia and her family was lost on the surgical floor

Meredith had some time and went to find Nathan. She was heading to O.R. board to see if He was in surgery where she saw Bailey

"Hello doctor bailey" Meredith said smiling

"grey.." Bailey acknowlegded "Ma'am Sir can we help you?" Bailey asked when she saw a grey haired man and a blonde woman that seemed to be lost

"Yes we are looking for our daughter her name is Molly Thompson she is pregnant" The man said and Meredith felt some kind of familiarity

"Whose her doctor" Meredith asked

"Doctor sheperd.."The woman said

"The she sheperd?" Meredith clarified

"Yes"

"Well doctor grey is on doctor sheperds service so she is gonna take you there" And the man's face fell at the sound of her name but none of them noticed

"Okay then... Follow me"Meredith smiled

"So grey?" the man asked

"Please don't tell me you keep up with surgeons" Meredith said and laughed

"I used to is there ant connections to Ellis Grey?" The man asked

"Yes she is my mother.. Since I am on your service... Meredith grey" Meredith streched her hand after she pushed the elevators button

"Oh Susan"The woman answered

"Thacher"The man said and they handshaked till the elevator arrived

"Ok so How far are we from our daughter?" Susan asked

"Miles would describe it"Meredith said with a small laugh

"So how is Ellis?" Thacher asked and Meredith noticed his unease

"you know her?" Meredith asked suprise written all over her face

"Yeahh I did"

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Reading the last chapter again made me understand that some clarification is needed...**

 **1)So Meredith never looked for her father nor did she know his name**

 **2)Anything that is medical will be made up and wrong cause I don't know anything about it**

 **3)Lexie might actually come**

 **4)Meredith will be acting just like her mother**

 **5)Webber will be in the operation**

 **6)Also Webber saw Meredith all the way through her childhood like a stepfather**

"Excuse me do you know where my parents are?"Moly asked Addison who decided to keep her company

"Well I can ask security to look..."Addison was cutted off by Meredith

"No need Found them on the surgical floor"Meredith said with a cold look on her face that screamed surgeon

"Ok then Grey answer any questions and I will see you in the OR" Addison said and left

"Ok ask"Meredith said

"This operation how risky is it?" Susan asked

"Well It is a very difficult operation but doctor Sheperd is the best and has a very strong record with it so risk shouldn't worry you" Meredith said

"They said something about needing a general surgeon" Molly asked

"Yes a general surgeon will be present in the OR just for good measure and I have to tell you got the best one Chief Webber is the best general surgeon" Meredith replied

"Doctor Richard Webber?" Thacher clarified

"Yes mister..." Merediith tried to remember his last name but couldn't

"Just thacher would be great" He answered

"Ok are all of your questions answered?"Meredith asked with a smile

"Yes so what now?"Molly asked

"I keep you company until the chief arrives and then some more and then we go to the O.R." Meredith answered

"Ok spill anything"Molly said with a smile

"Relationship?"Meredith asked with a laugh

"Yes of course"

"Well I am in a relationship"

"Doctor?"Susan asked with a smile

"Yes surgeon"

"Nameee?" Molly asked with a laugh nobody actually noticing Thacher's unease

"Nathan Riggs he is a cardiothoracic surgeon and my boss" Meredith said and curled her lips basically saying 'no I am not proud'

"How did you guys meet?"Molly asked and patted the chair next to her for Meredith

"So both our parents were big time surgeons so we met in one of those diners when I was 18 and he was 23"

"Big gap mother approved?"Susan asked

"Mother was thrilled me dating a surgical intern she actually liked? Over the moon! for her it meant that I would go to medical school"Meredith said with a laugh

"You didn't want to go to medical school?" Molly asked and the question was answered by Richard not Meredith

"Meredith didn't need to go she could be a surgeon by the age of 13 Ellis made sure but she was a rebbel"Webber said and laughed with Meredith before noticing Thacher

"Richard.."Thacher said and handshaked the man

"Thacher..."

"How do you know everybody?"Meredith laughed

* * *

 **Truth is once I can imagine a story's ending I get bored and really can't write a big chapter so I am gonna do a little vote do you guys prefer no ending or crappy ending? I am dead serious**


	10. Chapter 10

"Thacher" richard said once he noticed the man staring at the or board

"Richard" Thacher answered "Meredith... She is all grown up now a surgeon like her mother..."

"She is not just like Ellis if thats what you wanna ask"

"She is dating her boss inappropriate relationships are their thing"

"Meredith is everything but inappropriate! And nothing but Ellis so don't even think that incredible person is anything like you" Richard snapped

"You have no righ..."

"I have every right to tell you this and tell you that the sooner you tell Meredith the sooner you can leave her be" Richard cutted off and walked away

* * *

"Hi!" Thacher said as he entered his daughters room to see Meredith doctor sheperd and a man

"Hi sir my name is doctor Nathan Riggs"

"During the latest scans doctor Grey discovered some anomalies we discussed and decided to get a consult with doctor riggs " Addison said with an reassuring smile on her face as always

"There is some minor distress on miss Thompson's heart but me being in there is just proccution notihng more" Nathan said with the same smile

"ok then" Thacher said and the three doctors left the room

* * *

"Hey addison!"Nathan said as he put his hand around Meredith's shoulder

"Hey.." Addison answered a little confused as she put the chart away

"We were thinking of going to Joey's do you wanna come?"

"Yeah come on I haven't seen drunk you ever" Meredith said with a laugh

"That would be nice Derek isn't done for another two hours so let's go change"

"Ok"Nathan answered and they headed to their lockers

* * *

"Thought nobody knew this place" Richard said as he stepped on the balcony to find Derek there

"I could say the same thing" Derek answered

"Son I have seen your face before..." Richard said and looke at the dark sky

"Hmm (You all know that sound that derek used to do between a laugh and Something) where?"Derek asked

"In the mirror" Richard said seriously drawing more of Derek's attention "Everytime I saw Thacher Grey holding Ellis Grey and their daughter"

"Richard I am in love with her"

"Son I have said that many times for many women.."

"No richard she isn't a fling that will pass she is a real deal and you know she lied to me and I thought if I get angry she will get off my mind but guess what that didn't work and now I have to see her and her perfect boyfriend running around the hospital..."Derek said his frustration obvious in his tone "Richard it is crazy I am becoming a... a... " Derek mubled trying to find the right words

"A mad man?"Richard finished for him

"Yeah" Derek confirmed

"Yeah just think that she is happy right now"

"That is all I am thinking the happyness I couldn't give her..."

"Her father is in the hospital when she finds out who he is she wont be running to Nathan..."Richard said and it was obvious to Derek that he knew something about that story that nobody else did

"You know it seems like you always know that story that nobody else does and they way you drop hints it's like you are a gangster or something" Derek laughed

"Son you haven't seen half of it" Richard said and laughed too

* * *

 **Something from the next chapter:**

 **"Son! You are entitled to nothing!you deserve nothing! if she doesn't want to talk to you it means she doesn't want to talk to you so stop getting in her business and I will stop getting in yours"Richard shouted**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK SOOOOO personally I love both Merthan and Merder and WAR SHIPS ARE SERIOUSLY NOT WELCOME HERE PEOPLE just saying I was going to 'declare myself' but I am not gonna give you reason to hate me soooo keep reading to find out Also totally random thing if you guys have an instagram follow mine and my friends account all_kids_are_sad**

* * *

"So you guys are engaged?" Addison asked as she took a ship of her wine

"Nooooo" Meredith said and noticed Nathan's small discomfort "Not yet..." She corrected

"But we have road ahead of us" Nathan said and touched her hand with her

"That's good you know you should do it on you own time" Addison said and a silence fell

"Imma gonna go get a bottle cause this ain't doing it for me" Meredith smile and a chorus of half drunken 'yeah' and 'good' came from Nathan and Addison

As she approached the bar she noticed Thacher drinking some juice

"Hello Thacher" Meredith said and motioned to Joey to come

"Hello meredith" Thacher faked a smile

"You ok? I mean you are in a bar drinking juice" Meredith said with her sympathetic smile (You all know that smile that Meredith always does the 'I know been there man' Smile) saand then ordered

"It's just I have a secret and that secret is coming back and I don't want to drink cause I have to go to a hospital later" Thacher said and took a ship of his juice

"From somebody who has kept sooo many secrets for sooo long just tell the truth yeah it's gonna hurt but the secrets kill" Meredith said and received her ordered

When she returned to the table Addison and Nathan had finished their drinks consiquently were half drunk and laughed uncontrolably

"You guys need to build some stamina" Meredith said and sat down

"Yeahhh"Addison said and Nathan just grapped Meredith and kissed her hard _he was so drunk_

"Not fair" Addison pouted and then they all laughed

It was a good night and it would be a good day if only Meredith hadn't mentioned it

"Thacher is over there" Meredith said

"Really mister Grey is here" Addison asked "That is a suprise" (Let's not forget she is supposed to be drunk so make it in your mind like that)

"What did you say?"Meredith asked seriously

"That is a suprise..."

"You called him Grey... his name is Thacher Grey"

"Ohh god " Nathan said understanding what she meant

"What?" Addison asked too drunk from some tekila she drunk before but Meredith just got up and walked out the door

"He is her dad" Nathan said and got up to follow her, Nathan got out but Meredith was long gone.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR SUPER SHORT CHAPTER LIKE REALLY SHORT I WAS JUST SHORT ON IDEAS**


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith run straight to Richard's office who was now having a fight with his wife, Adele, but Meredith couldn't care less

"I want my life back!" Adele yeld when the door flew open

"You knew" Meredith yeld and slapped richard across the cheek "You knew who he was"

"Yes!" Richard said in pain _the damn slap was a good one_ he thought

"Unbelievable"Meredith shouted and walked out

She was heading to the residents lounge but then remembered that she had drunk alchohol so she just walked outside and hitched a cab

"To where ma'am?" The driver asked

And then reality hit her... mind said turn to Nathan or Derek but her heart remembered the message she got last week about her friend from Boston coming to Seattle

"Hyatt at Olive 8 hotel" She said she needed a friend not a lover

* * *

"Richard?Was that Meredith Grey?" Adele asked her anger long-gone

"Yes"Richard answered

"I thought you said Nathan Riggs is here" Adele said and sat down more interesting in the situation than the fight

"Yeah they are back together"

"How does Ellis feel about that?" Adele asked knowing that her husband must have had some kind of contact with her

"Adele Ellis has alzheimer" Richard said and turned around to look at his hospital "I know that she was a supporter of the relationship"

"But she left him"

"Meredith had a romantic relationship that later turned out to be her boss he chased her she caved and after three months she finds out he is married and he chooses his wife and his name was Derek Sheperd" He said as he turned around to look at his wife

"What"Adele said suprised and unaware of the young girls actions

"I think that she is feeling guilty that she did something that Ellis wouldn't approve and she felt vulnerable and weak in front of new so she returned to the old, to the known and to 'the approved'"Richard said

"I think she did well"Adele said and Richard looked at her as if she just dropped a bomb "Look I know the rumours I've heart them too but Meredith is a smart girl you really think that if they were true she would go back to him or let him live not behind bars?"Adele asked

"I don't know what to believe I mean Meredith was happy Avery would walk her down the aisle everything planned out but then she just leaves... why?"

"That is non of your business"Adele said and looked at him "you know better than to get involved"

"I have to keep that girl safe Adele and I don't know if Nathan is good for her" Richard said trying to ignore his wife disapproval

"And who is? Derek?"

"He is in love with her"

"And he is married!"Adele said and stand up "You all need to stay in your business and your marriages! leave that girl alone!" She fixed her dress and left

* * *

Super short but heyyyy better than nothing Jackson Avery coming up as Meredith's best friend


	13. Chapter 13

Meredith was in the cab when she called Jackson to tell him she was coming

"Hello"He answered the phone

"Hey it's me" Meredith said

"Hey Mere what is going on?" He asked hearing her voice

"A lot and I need a friend right now so you better be ready to get drunk"

"Sure thing" Jackson hang up he was quick to fix his place up and order two bottles of tequila, a bottle of wine and some food. Meredith arrived shortly after the ordered did

"Hey you!"Jackson said happy to see his friend

"Hey you too! do I smell muffins?"

"Still your favorite dinner?" Jackson asked with a smirk on his face

"Of course" Meredith answered and went straight to the food

"So you sounded serious on the phone what happened?"Jackson asked

"What hasn't happened"

"Ok that doesn't help" Jackson laughed and Meredith laughed too

"I know... So here is what happened"

* * *

"Richard!"Nathan shouted as he saw his boss walking towards the residence lounge

"Nathan" Richard said suprised thinking that he would be with Meredith

"Do you know where..." The asked simultaneously

"No" Nathan said "How could you?" He asked

"Look I was just trying to protect her! how about you! You saw the chart too"

"I didn't put two and two together because you said that he left the country" Nathan yelled

"Nathan knowing Meredith she is going to need you to cook to her and hold her at night not talk to her"

"Who is gonna talk to her hmm?"Nathan asked and his anger was obvious on his tone

"She has people" Richard said and noticed that Derek was heading their way

"Look Richard last time you hooked her up she ended up with married asshole that was only screwing around"Nathan said still intoxicated and having not noticed Derek

"That is what she told you? Or did you just draw fake conclusions on your own again? Like the conclusion she wanted to marry you" Derek was angry only knowing that this guy was going home to Meredith tonight he didn't need to see him talking about what happened between him and meredith

"At least I told her I love you and meant it" Nathan said knowing it would hit close to home. It did. Derek punched him but Nathan didn't feel a thing and punched Derek on the jaw strong enough to make him fall

* * *

"So let me get this straight; You were engaged to Riggs got pregnant had a miscarriage left him on the alter came to Seattle slept with a guy that turned out to be your boss had a relationship with him found out he was married he chose his wife then Nathan came and you are back together and happy only to find out you have been treating your pregnant half-sister all this time and that you have been talking to your father and laughing with his jokes"

"That would cover it" Meredith said taking a ship of the second bottle

"Wow"

* * *

 **I know lately I have been posting really small chapters and I am really sorry just going through some sh*t with my family**


	14. Chapter 14

So let me get this straight; You were engaged to Riggs got pregnant had a miscarriage left him on the alter came to Seattle slept with a guy that turned out to be your boss had a relationship with him found out he was married he chose his wife then Nathan came and you are back together and happy only to find out you have been treating your pregnant half-sister all this time and that you have been talking to your father and laughing with his jokes"

"That would cover it" Meredith said taking a ship of the second bottle

"Wow"

"Just wow?"Meredith laughed "Also your tequila sucks"  
Jackson answered with a fake laugh that meant 'I know' when Meredith's phone rang

"Hold on it's Cristina" Meredith said and answered the phone

"Mere where are you?"Cristina asked

"What do you mean?"Meredith asked "You know something I don't" Meredith laughed she wasn't drunk but she wasn't exactly sober"Apparently Meredith Derek and Nathan got in a fight Derek tried to punch Nathan"

"What? Is he okay?"

"Yeah Nathan is fine"

"NO! not Nathan Derek! Cristina Riggs was in the army"

"Well he needed stiches and passed our a little but he is ok" Cristina said confused "Army?"

"Ohh I am coming over there" Meredith said and hang up "I have to go"

"Who did Nathan kill?"

"My ex"

"The married ex"

"Like you are better"

"Yeah ok I walked right into that one... I am coming with you"

"Ok let's go"

* * *

"What happened?" Meredith asked as she approached Nathan

"Ok first of all I didn't through the first punch"Nathan defended himself

"Yeah but a man that hasn't been in a gym since high school is lying unconscious on a bed" Meredith said more concerned for Derek than mad at Nathan

"You know I was a tipsy he should have known better" Nathan said. He smiled but Meredith could see his regret and decided to let him off the hook

"How is he?" Richard asked

"He is fine" Meredith said "Now I am taking him home" Richard didn't answer he just went inside Derek's room

"Meredith your shift starts in 20 minutes by the time you get home you will be late" Cristina reminded her

"God! ok you crab a cab I will see you later" Meredith said and kissed Nathan

"Ok see you" Nathan said and they both walked away

"Meredith!" Richard shouted after he saw Nathan waw out of sight

"What?" Meredith asked without any kind of interest in what the man in front of her had to say

"Nathan said some things it was no wonder that Derek snaped I don't think you should forgive him"

"NO! You don't get to do that! I don't trust you anymore! You don't get a say in my life anymore! I dont wanna hear it!" Meredith snapped

"Meredith I always am in your corner you know that" Richard said

"No you are in hers and Ellis never cared about me she cared about me" Meredith said and walked away


	15. Chapter 15

"okay so what happened between Riggs and Sheperd?" Cristina asked once she saw Meredith walked in

"I don't know! Because nathan went home and Derek is Derek and Richard is being Ellis saying what makes him look good" Meredith had broken down she couldn't take it anymore "Things were supposed to be good" Meredith said and sat down next to Cristina

"Come here" Cristina said and comforted her friend with a hug

"Lets just go and avoid everybody so I can go home and find out what happened" Meredith said and got up to get ready for rounds

"Ok"

* * *

"Derek!"Addison shouted as she walked in to see her husband looking like he is dizzy

"Hey" He answered

"What's going on?" addison asked Bailey

"The punch made him bleed and fall but he hit his stupid head so he got a concussion" Bailey answered

"So what really happened?" Addison knew that her husband and Nathan got in a fight but only that

"Something happened to Meredith and Nathan got in a fight with Richard Derek stepped in things were said feelings were hurt said and Derek punched Riggs lets just say Derek doesn't exactly know how to fight" Bailey said "But that comes from the nurses"

"I will take it for now" Addison and turned around to get her husbands things to get him home

* * *

The shift had no end for Meredith but she wasn't tired she was ready to find out what exactly was said between the three men that lately seem to think that they can make decisions for her

"Hey" Meredith said as she walked in her boyfriends house

"Hey" He said and looked up from what he was doing in the kitchen

"So you understand that you have to tell me exactly what happened" she said and leaned against the couch

"Yeah but things got a little blurry he got me good" Nathan and touched his jaw

"I don't care"

"ok... After you left I put two and two together and figured out who thacher really was I was looking for you in the hospital when I bumbed into Richard he said that you will need me to hold you and feed you not to talk to me about it I got angry and said that who would you talk to he said you got people so I just yelled that the last time he hooked you up it was with a married asshole that was just screwing around then Sheperd showed up and said 'Did she tell you that or is it anouther one of your conclusions like the one that she loved you'"

"Wait what? He said that?" Meredith asked shocked and Nathan nodded

"And I got so angry And said 'At least I told her I loved her and meant it' and then came the punching"

"Ok you do not ever discuss me and Derek ."

"ok.. Wait you are not mad at me?" Nathan asked suprised

"No, Well yes you knew you would hurt him" Meredith said and collapsed on the couch behind her "But... I thought that you Derek and Richard were taking decisions for me turns out you are still you and only Richard is trying to control my life" Meredith said and Nathan sat next to her on the couch

"Come on we will shut him up if you want" Narhan said as she used his legs as pillows


	16. Chapter 16

Derek only took 2 days off and was now back on his feet he pressed the elevator button and couldn't believe his luck Nathan Riggs was in there taking a sip of his coffee while reading the newspaper

"doctor Sheperd" Nathan said suprised

"Doctor Riggs"

"I believe that a sorry wouldn't begin to cover it but it's a start"Nathan said and extended his hand for a handshake

"Look Nathan its pretty obvious why I never wanted to meet you and just went straight to hating you so what happened doesn't really change anything so why don't we skip all of this crap and go save lives" Derek said angrily cause 10 minutes inside the hospital and he already wanted to leave

"Hmmm" Nathan murmured

"What now?" Derek snapped as the doors opened

"I just understood why she liked you" He said and walked out of the elevator

Meanwhile:

"Doctor Webber you have a minute?" Bailey said as she entered Richard's office

"Of course what is it Bailey"

"Well I might have heard a rumour that you might be trying to break Riggs and Meredith off now I know that you are not trying to do that because we both know that Meredith is a grown woman able to make her own decisions and Riggs is the best for her... So I am asking why the hell are you trying to break them up?"Bailey first started slowly but seeing Richard's expression she understood that the rumours were true so she just got angrier "Why do you wanna break them up?" (Ok if you dont read what characters say like they say it on the show then this will suck but I have enough imagination so)

"Look I know what I have heard and I know what Grey woman are like... She might love him but..." Richard said but was cut off by Bailey

"But... there is no buts because you are not her father and if I remember well she made sure the hospital knew you were nothing but her boss.. Doctor Webber do you really think you should burn another brigde with Meredith Grey?"

"I don't know" Richard said and looked outside of his office at his hospital

"I used to take care of Little Meredith and Ellis but nowadays I can't find a difference between them" Richard said and turned around to look at an angry Bailey and he knew she was about to start beef with him (For real didn't how else to say it)

"Sir we both know that ain't the reason... You are trying to make sure she won't make Ellis' mistakes but that ain't an option... truth is no matter how, when or where the mistakes are going to happen and you aren't doing anything but refusing her a father figure that would give her advice on how to fix them" With that bailey left Richard with some food for thinking


	17. Chapter 17

Derek was still angry he couldn't take the gossip everybody seemed to know

 _'You think he is in love with her'_

 _'He is a cheater'_

 _'Doesn't he care about his wife'_

He heard whispers like that behind his back all day long and he was ready to go home when his pager went off but he quickly smiled when he saw Meredith was paging him to go to the roof

"Hey" He said as he reached the roof

"Hi" Meredith said she wa leaning on the small wall

"Are we..." Derek was cutted off

"Yeah we are alone Nathan doesn't know I am here" Meredith said

"Ok"

"So there are many rumours we both know them the thing is one of them is true" Meredith said and Derek struggled to understand which "Richard is trying to break me and Nathan off" Meredith started trying to take it slow

"What that is ridiculous" Derek didn't believe it Richard didn't do stuff like that

"That is what I thought but its true he is I don't know why but the nurses say that Bailey told him off last night and that he admited that he wants us back together" Meredith said and felt ridiculous saying it

"Meredith that doesn't make sense he called Addison and Nathan he made sure we weren't together"

"Yeah that is what I thought and then I thought what if he thinks that is the only way to get me away from Nathan"

"Why would he want you to get away from Nathan?"

"Derek when I left him there were people saying things..." Meredith said and while it would be obvious to anybody with a brain he was brainless "They said that it was an abusive relationship"

"What come on he can't hurt a fly" Derek said in suprise and then he corrected "Ok I won't say that again"

"Good idea... The thing is that I think you should know because I know that he can do really stupid things"

"Ok"

"Ok... I have to go I have a dinner date"

"Well I have to go down as well"

"Well ok"

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Nurse do you know where doctor sheperd is?"Addison asked

"I think he left"

"Thank you" Addison said truth is she was trying to keep tabs on where he is because she was afraid he would try to go back to Meredith lately it seemed that the promise he gave to stay away from her was just a joke

"Hey" Nathan said as he walked

"Hi... Wanna go for a drink?"Addison really didn't wanna go back to an empty trailer "You know talk about how my husband is sleeping with somebody"

"I would but I have plans with Meredith if it makes you feel better I would speak about my cheating girlfriend" Nathan said and looked down he has seen some weird things lately

"Oh no Meredith isn't..."

"I don't know lately she has a lot on her mind but it seems like she just doesn't care I mean when she found out about thacher the other day... Well I still dont know where she went"

"Well maybe they are sleeping together" Addison joked and they laughed unitl the elevator doors opened and she saw Derek and Meredith alone in it talking and smiling

"You got to be kidding me" Nathan whispered but smiled


	18. Chapter 18

"hey babe" Nathan smiled and kissed Meredith on the cheek

"Hey" She said and kissed him on the cheek as well

"Hi" Addison said to her husband

"Oh hi"Derek said obviously not that happy to see his wife

"So ready for dinner?" Nathan asked Meredith

"Are you kiding? I was more than ready 3 hours ago I am starving" Meredtih said not really noticing the unease that Derek is currently in

"How come you guys are not punching?"Addison said louder and laughed but it really wasn't funny

"Small space can't be sure they get concussions" Meredith said sarcastically and for some reasons both men laughed "Ok..." Meredith said and looked at Addison for help but she was confused as well

"Ok so bye"Meredith said once they reached their floor and she and Nathan exited the elevator

"What were you guys talking about?" Nathan asked trying to seem as innocent as possible

"stuff and whatever... How about you and Addison?" Meredith didn't really wanna Nathan that a man that is like family believes that Nathan is capable of hurting somebody

"Not much I saw her next to the elevator" Nathan said

* * *

"So what were you talking about?" Addison asked as they were exiting the hospital

"Richard is trying to break them up..." Derek said a little happier than what he should be

"What? I doubt it" Addison said

"No he does... if you look back on it you will see it" Derek said

"Ok why did she tell you?" Addison asked

"Because he is trying to make her trust me again so I get her away from Nathan" Derek said feeling insane saying it

"Derek..." Addison wanted to tell him he sounded insane

"I know, I know but its true" Derek said and motioned her to sit on one of the bench "When I saw Nathan and Richard fighting Richard was sayinf stuff like 'she doesn't need you she has other people to talk to' and when Nathan brought my name up Richard didn't deny it nor did he say other names"

"Ok look that is a little weird but you can't possible think..."

"When Meredith left him people said it was an abusive relationship... It seems like he believed them" Derek said

"Oh... Yeah that makes sense" Addison said


	19. Chapter 19

"But wait... Why was Richard in Meredith's Wedding?" Addison asked and the question suprised Derek

"Addison Richard had an affair with Ellis they were like family"

"Wait Ellis as in Ellis! Ellis Grey!" Addison shot up

"So you knew it already" Derek said sarcastically

* * *

Meredith and Nathan's dinner had been great and for Meredith it was now getting on the good part when Nathan stopped kissing her and gently pushed her away

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked suprised by his actions

"We need to talk I know we can talk tomorrow but we won't and last time you used sex to avoid conversation and I am not doing the same mistake again" Nathan and Meredith defeated sat on the couch

"Ok so Richard?"Meredith confirmed that they both had the same problem

"Yeah I think we should tell him" Nathan said while changing positions to face her

"That we know?" Meredith asked

"No... what happened" Nathan said and as he expected Meredith went off

"No" meredith yelled firmly and got up and away from him

"Meredith look I know its a scratch and I am putting salt in it" Nathan tried to comfort her without violating her space

"No its a wound that need surgury and by doing this it like surgery without anesthesia" Meredith yelled she really didn't want to do this

"How do you think I feel?" Nathan said a little offended by her acting like he wasn't sad

"Obviously not as shitty as I do" Meredith and immediately remorse was writtten all over her face

"If he knew what actually happen..." Nathan calmed down and said but was cutted off

"He would try to interfere even more in our lives trying to get us to be together forever and I can't do that..." Meredith said and sank back down on the couch

"Neither can I but we can treat him like the enemy" Nathan said and hugged his girlfriend

"I know..." Meredith said and relaxed on his shouldier

"So we will talk to him?" Nathan asked to be clear

"Yeah..."Meredith said and they stayed like that

* * *

Richard alway saw himself as a protector and hoped that his family saw him like that as well but lately he was thinking that the girl he loves like his own daughter was seeing him more like and attacker and an enemy than an allie. So he had decided that he would have a talk with Meredith to help her out fo what he thought was a dangerous for her situation but then he started thinking about it more and more and he really was starting to doubt that Meredith is any danger by Nathan but that is the only logical explonation for Meredith to leave her fiance like that so he had set another mission and it was more of a fact finding mission this time and right now he felt like he found a gold mine as he just found out that doctor Jackson Avery is visiting and in his mind that can't be a coincidence but the truth is that the open bottle of whiskey was the only thing that wasn't a coincidence...


End file.
